The Radio
by cullenzutarakyorufan
Summary: Set during New Moon.'Ya know how music can affect you in such powerful ways? 3rdPOV One-Shot R&R!


**The songs mentioned here (in order) are Light Up The Sky by Yellowcard, Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, Without You by Hinder, I'm Sorry by Buckcherry, Baby Come Back by Player and Losing Game by Rascall Flats. Sadly I do not own any of these awesome songs, nor do I Twilight. Set During New Moon, at no particular time. Enjoy!**

Bella stared out at the tearful window glad of the distraction from the chasm in her chest. The rain drops on the glass made the room look alive and the shadows would move with ferocity. The radio was her only company as she thought of her one and only undead AWALL ex. What was the use of even trying to stop the memories when they always resurfaced? That damned wall she kept them behind couldn't decide whose side it was on!

Music was Bella's new refugee from the pain and suffering _He_ had caused her. Ever realized what a simple song can do to you? How much the notes can affect you in so many ways? Although she had always loved the electrifying thrum in her veins while the music played, she couldn't help but feel the bitter sweetness of it to always remind her of _Him_.

Drawing out of her foreboding reverie of past and painful thoughts, her ears perked up at the song on the radio-

_We already know how it ends tonight  
__You run in the dark through a firefight  
__And I would explode just to save your life  
__Yeah I would explode  
__Let me light up the stars  
__Light it up for you  
__Let me tell you why  
__I would die for you_

She grasped at her torso and leaped to the mocking machine, "Is my chest and radio conspiring against me?" She changed it to the next available station, not caring for the static caused by the never ending rain. Out poured more evil notes-

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

She growled, "What the frack!?" That little thing must be brave; taking on a hormonal teenage girl without witnesses. As she jabbed the buttons onto a random station, she hoped the gray…_thing_ would lose its bravado. And yet, she couldn't help but widen her eyes as the box-shaped technology gave in and spoke to her the lyrics she needed to hear. The song was literally just beginning to her happiness.

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_

Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you

Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together

Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you

Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather.

]~*~*[

If Edward where still human, the pain of it all would be far too severe to even attempt to control. How long did he think he could keep this going? He had spent the last week in the same position; staring over Greece from atop the most breathtaking landscape throughout the world in the fetal position; but never coming close to his angel. His innocent little lamb that he willingly left to ensure her safety. He started to hum a random song wincing at the painful way music reminded him of the best months out of his entire 118 years. Adding lyrics to the song, he realized why his brain had selected it.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

An agonized scream rose bubbled in his throat, but he forced it down with thoughts of his little lamb bending over him to stroke his face and shush him. Oh, he truly was a stupid lion!

The little town in the side of the mountain winked at him in the night. Greek teens where singing classics of the west. He could translate the words perfectly, to his chagrin.

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

Now that I put it all together  
Give me the chance to make you see  
Have you used up all the love in your heart  
Nothing left for me  
Ain't there nothing left for me

Oh how he hated Player with a passion at that moment.

]~*~*[

Edward and Bella both stared at Luna in the sky, shining down on them like a diamond resting gracefully on an ocean of black ink. Together they sang, unconsciously with that pull of soul-filled love connecting them from around the world

_Have you ever tried to love someone, that just don't feel the same  
Try to make somebody care for you the way I do  
It's like trying to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game_

The lonely girl in the town named after an eating utensil sang the last line with such emotion, toddlers looked like Katrina, "I'm tired of losing". She sighed and closed her window. She was tired of waiting as well.

]~*~*[

Edward stared at the sky, swearing he could feel her presence with him. He could see her brown eyes perfectly in that blue colored sky that would look so tempting on her pale skin.

He whispered a single word into the night, "Isabella"

**Well? Any thoughts from the wonderful readers? They could be left via reviewing.**


End file.
